undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 21
"The Preparation" is the fourteenth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis After somebody is found dead in the group, Frank is automatically accused. Andy, Charlie and Sean make a plan to fix everything. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Andy explained to Charlie that he caused the outbreak. Charlie and Andy share their food with the group. Charlie finds a picture of his family in his pocket, along with the paper bird. Andy finds the heroin they took from Jack's test in the car, and puts it in his pocket. Plot Present (The House: Day 7) Andy shot up, hitting his head on the steering wheel. He and Charlie slept in the car, obviously Charlie took the backseat straight away. "Aw fuck", Andy groaned as his head started pounding. He noticed Charlie fast asleep, and decided to leave him there. He opened the door of the car, getting out and closing it again. He heard groans behind him. There was a walker approaching him. It wasn’t walking, it was dragging itself. The bottom half of the body was torn off. It was a girl. Not a child, but a young woman. Every time he saw one of them, he gets a strong feeling of guilt in his guts. He went over to it, knelt down and said, “I’m sorry”. He stood up, lifting his shoe and stomped on her head. He turned away, walked to the house and grabbed the key that they hid under the flower pot in front of the house. He opened the door, with a gun being pointed on his face. "It's just me", Andy said, his hand raised by his head. Dave lowered the gun, "Sorry, gotta keep one eye open 24/7. What time is it?" "Like, nine a.m.", Andy said. "I better go check on Jesse, make sure the infection ain't getting worse", Dave said. Dave walked up the stairs, while Andy walked into the kitchen. ---- Dave was outside Jesse's room. He knocked on the door, no answer. "Jesse?" Dave said through the door. He opened the door slowly, in case Jesse was asleep. He saw Jesse lying on his stomach on the bed. Dave walked over to him to check his leg. He heard a dripping noise. He saw blood dripping from the bed onto the ground, but it wasn't coming from Jesse's leg. Dave put his hand on Jesse's shoulder and rolled him over. Jesse's eyes were wide open. The blood slowly flowed from his neck. It was slit, and Jesse was dead. Dave put his hand on Jesse’s neck, putting pressure on it. “Jesse!” Dave exclaimed. He knew Jesse was dead, but he couldn’t accept it. They had gone so far, he was recovering. ---- Andy sat in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. He put his hand in his pocket, taking out the bag of heroin. He held it up to his face, studying it. Dave walked into the kitchen, blood on his hands. Andy quickly put the bag back in his pocket, and pretended he was looking at the guns that were laid out on the dining room table. He remembered that hey sorted them out the night before. The ones with ammo were on the table, the ones with none were on the chairs. "Whoa, what the fuck happened?" Andy said when he noticed the blood. "Jesse", Dave said, "Jesse's dead". Andy stood up, "How is he dead? Did the amputation not work?" "It worked but uh-", Dave was interrupted when Charlie walked in. "Mornin'", Charlie said as he poured himself a glass of water. When Charlie turned around, he saw the blood. "You on your period?" he asked Dave. "No, and you're not wearing pants", Dave said. Charlie looked down, "Well... you're not wearing a tampon. And keep the blood away from me, I'm not so good around blood". Charlie walked out of the kitchen, not caring whose blood it was. "So how did he die?" Andy asked. Dave looked at Andy, "I can't say yet". He left the kitchen, he didn't know who to trust. ---- An hour later, everyone was outside, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Dave was the last person to come out. "Okay, uh-", Dave began, "Something happened during the night. Jesse's dead". They all started muttering to each other. "His throat was slit", Dave continued, "One of us did it". "There's only one person with a knife", Sean said. They all looked at Frank. "Funny you say that because I can't find it", Frank said. “How convenient”, Charlie said sarcastically. Jason looked at both Frank and Dave. When Frank lied to him, he didn't know which one of them to believe. "Today", Henry said, "You're all leaving today". "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait", Dave said, "Everyone here could be a suspect. Even you, Henry". "Don't disrespect me in my house", Henry snapped. "We're actually outside the house", Charlie said. "Well if it wasn't Frank then it was someone who stole his knife", Jason said. "You do realize that there is cutlery and shit in the kitchen right?" Frank asked. "Frank, you're not helping yourself right now", Dave said. "Look", Charlie said, "I'm not gonna play detective here. We got some bigger shit on the line". "And what bigger shit is that?" Dave asked. Charlie looked at Andy, "You wanna explain?" Andy sighed, "Fine, but it's the short version. I built a machine with a guy called Joe to bring back a dead person. He tampered with it, and all dead people came back. We're gonna turn off the machine". Andy spoke very quickly, leaving everyone confused and speechless. "Um- So you started all this?" Jason asked. "Well, it wasn't my fault", Andy said. "You gotta be fucking kidding me", Frank shouted. "Hey! It doesn't matter anymore. We have to shut it off", Charlie said. “How are you accepting this so easily?” Dave asked. “Accepting what?” Charlie asked back. “Well, I mean, don’t you want answers?” Dave continued. “Answers?” Charlie said, “Right now, I got too much on my plate”. "I might be able to help with shutting down the machine", Sean piped up. "How?" Andy asked. "Well, Joe asked me to go to a second lab", Sean said, "I have directions for it in the bag. I have to go there and shut off a machine". "Wait, is Joe trying to stop it too?" Charlie asked. "I'd highly doubt it", Andy said. "He's probably tricking me into believing that I'm helping to stop this. But it's probably something else", Sean said. "What second lab?" Andy asked. "I dunno", Sean replied, "I gotta go there at midnight and type in a code". "Tonight?" Andy asked. "Yeah", Sean sighed. "Okay", Andy said, turning to Charlie, "We're gonna go tonight". "Where?" Charlie asked. "To where the machine is, we'll turn it off", Andy explained. Dave stepped in, "What happens when you turn it off?" "The dead people", Andy said, "They'll be easier to kill. We can wipe them out. The bites shouldn't infect anyone and if you die from natural causes, you won't come back". "What do I do?" Sean asked. "You go to the second lab, make him think that you're about to do it", Andy said, "Don't type in the code". "Whoa, no fucking way", Charlie said, "I don't trust him". "So what do we do?" Dave asked. "You guys stay here", Andy said, "Keep this place safe". "Are we forgetting that somebody was just killed in my house?!" Henry shouted, "You guys aren't staying here". Dave walked over to him, "We'll all stay in one room. Nobody's gonna die. We'll be gone tomorrow". Henry sighed, "You best be". “This is like a terribly written soap opera”, Charlie said, “Excuse me while I go hit my head against a tree”. ---- It was getting dark. Sean took the bag and the phone with him. Andy and Charlie kept the other phone so that they could communicate. Everybody was outside, waiting for them to leave. "Well", Charlie said, "The phone is almost out of battery". "Hopefully nothing will go wrong", Sean said. Charlie was getting everything ready in the Impala. "You sure you're gonna walk?" Andy asked Sean. "I'll get there faster", Sean said. Charlie walked over to him, "When this is over, we're gonna talk". Sean nodded and started walking down the dirt road. Andy turned to the group, "We'll be back soon". Dave nodded. Charlie and Andy sat in the car, Charlie in the driving seat. "What if we can't turn it off?" Charlie asked. "I dunno", Andy sighed, "But it ain't gonna be good". The car started, and they drove away. ---- The group was inside the living room. They were mostly silent, the odd time a conversation would start. Dave leaned over to Frank, "You and I gotta talk". Frank looked at him and nodded. Dave stood up and walked to the window. "There are walkers outside, Frank and I will go clear them out", Dave said. "You need any help?" Jason asked. Dave grabbed his rifle, while Frank walked into the dining room. He looked at the guns which were laid out on the table and the chairs. He chose a handgun from a chair. "Nah, we're good", Dave said, as he and Frank walked outside the house. Frank noticed that there were no walkers outside. "I guess we ain't killing any walkers", Frank said. They walked next each other, walking down the dirt road. "Like I said, we gotta talk", Dave said. "Is this about Jesse?" Frank asked. "No, not really", Dave said, if he was going to set things straight, then he was starting from the beginning, "This is about Jim". Dave saw a walker off in the distance. He ran over to it, hitting it with the butt of the rifle repeatedly. Its head was smashed in. "What about Jim?" Frank asked, as they continued walking. "I wanna know what really happened that night", Dave said. "You already know", Frank said, "Did you know Charlie was friends with him?" "No, I didn't", Dave stated, "How did you know?" "I heard him and Sean talking". Frank stopped walking. Dave continued to walk, but when he realized that Frank stopped, he stopped. His back was turned to Frank, they were about ten feet away from each other. "Jim was getting in the way", Frank said. Dave looked down at his rifle, he closed his eyes. "He never would have understood as much as you did", Frank sighed. "Understand what?" Dave asked. "That every single one of us is a killer". "I'm not a killer. Jason ain't a killer. Anya, Rachel, Henry". "One day, they'll understand too", Frank said. Frank held his gun tight in his hand. "So what happened that night?" Dave asked, as he turned and faced Frank. "He knew what would come", Frank said, "I admitted to him. I admitted that I killed everyone in my old group. Men. Women. Children". Dave couldn't find any words. "He fought it", Frank continued, "He fought until I stuck the knife in his neck". Dave started to feel lightheaded. "If only Jesse could've fought it", Frank said. "You killed him?" Dave asked. "Like I said, there was cutlery in the kitchen", Frank said, "You should have hid that too". Frank raised his gun, aiming it at Dave. "You don't want to kill me", Dave said. "Why wouldn't I?" Frank asked. "What have I done to you?" Dave asked, "When Jim died, I lied to my group for you". "I lied to the group too", Frank asked, as he slowly started walking towards Dave, "I told Jason that you killed Jim. Gave him a good reason". "Why?" Dave asked. "It's a whole new world", Frank said, laughing, "Raise your gun". Dave lifted his gun to his side, "I'm not gonna do it". He threw his gun away. "You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man", Dave said. "You think I won't?" Frank asked, "Jesse was unarmed. The people in my old group were unarmed". "Please", Dave begged, "Don't do this. Why are you doing this? This isn’t you!" They were getting closer to each other. Dave put his left arm behind him, grabbing hold of Frank's knife that he hid in his back pocket. Frank was oblivious to it. "This is me. This is it", Frank said, "Another one dead". Dave had tears in his eyes, he wasn't ready to do what he had to. Dave's hand was right next to Frank's gun. "You can leave, I'll let you go", Dave offered. Frank stayed silent, as Dave's hand reached the gun. Dave grabbed it, pulled Frank into him and stuck the knife in his chest. Frank collapsed to the ground. His gun flew in front of him. "I'm sorry!" Dave shouted, "You did this!" Frank started to choke on his own blood. He pulled Dave closer to his mouth and he whispered in his ear. "I... told... you", Frank muttered, "Everyone... is... the same". Frank stopped talking. Dave looked at him, his eyes wide open. Frank was dead. ---- Dave sat a few feet away from Frank's body. He was crying, trying to accept the fact that he just killed someone. This entire time, Frank lied to him and now, he has to earn the trust of his group again. He doesn't know how he's gonna explain it to everyone else. He looked at the blood on his hands, and for some reason, he remembered the joke Charlie said about Dave being on his period. He started laughing, but it quickly faded as he remembered the situation he was currently in. His back was turned to Frank, so he didn't notice when Frank stood up. Frank lifted his body up, now one of the walkers. He started walking towards Dave. Dave heard the groans, and he turned around, thinking a random walker was coming towards him. When he turned around, he saw the undead Frank. He had already known that everyone was infected, but for a brief moment, he forgot. Then he remembered that Jesse wasn't put down, so he had to do this fast. He grabbed the gun that Frank dropped when he died. He raised the gun, aiming it at Frank's head. He pulled the trigger. Click. He looked at the gun, taking out the magazine. There were no bullets. Flashback (The Camp: Day 6) "Everyone is the same", Frank said, "We'll all turn into the same person". "And what person is that?" Dave asked. "We will all have to kill one day", Frank said, "Eventually, we won't give a damn about it... 'cause we'll all end up the same way". "The same way?" Dave muttered. Frank glanced at him, "One of them". Dave didn't know what he meant by that, but just assumed he meant one of the walkers. "I can promise you one thing, I'll never be a murderer", Dave said. Frank smiled, "That'll be a hard promise to keep". Frank stood up and walked back into the house. Present (The Woods: Night 7) That's when Dave realized. Frank took that gun, knowing it was empty. Frank was there the night before when they sorted out the guns that had ammo and the guns that didn’t. He knew Dave would question him about the murders. He knew that he could force Dave to kill him. He knew he was right. Frank had purposely turned him into a killer. The knife was still stuck in Frank's chest, so Dave had nothing to kill him with. Dave had thrown away his own gun. He started walking backwards, but fell over a rock. Frank was almost on top of him. Bang! Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths *Frank Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues